1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light and more specifically it relates to an illuminator device having multiple reflective surfaces for efficiently increasing the projected light intensity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Generally, lighting devices require more bulbs or LEDs having increased wattage requirements to increase projected light intensity. The increased light intensity can be usefully in various areas, such as but not limited to street lights, residence lights, vehicle lights, etc. However, the increased light intensity associated with the higher wattage requirements can be very costly, wherein not only does the user have to purchase more expensive and numerous amounts of bulbs and/or LEDs, the user generally has more expensive utility bills to pay for the increased wattage requirements. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved illuminator device having multiple reflective surfaces for efficiently increasing the projected light intensity.